The “background” description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description which may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Handwriting recognition and synthesis are challenging problems, especially for the Arabic script. However, synthesis, or the automatic generation of handwriting, has recently gained interest because of its various applications that include training recognition systems and font personalization.